This invention relates to miticidal, fungicidal and ovicidal sulfenamides.
British Pat. No. 1,455,207 discloses pesticidal diphenylamine derivatives of the formulas: ##STR1## where X and R represent various substituents definitions.
Belgian Pat. No. 846,205 discloses compounds with utility as rodenticides of the formula ##STR2## where R, R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 represent various defined substituents.
Belgian Pat. No. 846,419 discloses compounds with utility as delayed-action rodenticides. ##STR3## where R, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 represent various defined substituents.